


A boy walks into a bar

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by @mmm_eat_glass, It may have escalated from there, M/M, There was this picture of Noah and Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Patrick works with Jake at a bar when, one night, Stevie and David roll in.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	A boy walks into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> This started (and is inspired) by a post made by mmm_eat_glass on IG. Posted there was a picture of Noah and Steve Lund from a show they did that I don’t think ever aired (something called Tap House). The caption is “I really wish we could have had more Noah + Steve content” to which I replied “In an AU, Patrick works with Jake at a bar and David rolls in one night maybe looking for Jake and meets Patrick”. Now this exists.

Patrick just shook his head and laughed as he placed the beer down in front of the guy who had ordered it, looking at Jake and… whatever her name was… down at the end of the bar. It was almost like a rite of passage with Jake and this bar, employee, patron, it didn’t matter. At some point, if you were ‘new’ around here, Jake was going to hit on you.

It had happened to Patrick when he first showed up to work about 6 months ago. This was the only halfway decent bar around for miles and miles, so he struggled to recognize faces, but Jake… Jake knew everyone and ‘knew’ everyone that came in. And if he didn’t, well then he did by closing. Patrick had some fun with Jake for a few weeks, but as the bar manager put it, “Jake is everyone’s ex and no one’s ex all at the same time.”

With the weather cooling off, Patrick could feel the door open before he saw people coming in. He cleaned the few glasses off the end of the bar, the chill reaching him, thanks to the wind. He turned to see who had walked in now and froze. 

Sure, Patrick can appreciate good looking men. Hell, Jake almost demanded it most shifts they worked together. But there was something about the man that had just walked in, tall, jet black hair, a leather jacket that just begged to be touched. He could only stare as the guy and his friend, striking in her own right.

“David, Stevie. It’s so good to see you both here.” Patrick’s eyes went wide as he watched Jake push himself up on the bar, planting a kiss on both of their lips. After 6 months of working together, nothing about Jake should surprise Patrick anymore, but sometimes, it did. 

“Oh, God, so we are all still doing that, huh?” The guy… David… exclaimed, waving his hands around. 

“David, just because the three of us aren’t…”

“I’m going to stop you RIGHT there” David shot back. Jake leaned in, smiling at both of them widely. 

“Hey buddy! Can I get a refill?” Patrick shook his head, turning to the patron at his end of the bar, holding up his empty glass.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. Sorry!” Patrick quickly refilled the beer, setting it down. He cut his eyes down to the end of the bar where Jake was still talking to his… friends? Exes? Who even knew. The woman caught him staring and Patrick quickly looked away. He could feel the flush creeping up his neck. He blew out a breath as he cleaned his part of the bar and restocked the garnishes for the mixed drinks, missing the cocked eyebrow and wicked smile that had broken out across the woman’s face.

“Who’s that?” Stevie asked, pointing at the end of the bar.

Jake looked over his shoulder. “Patrick. Why? You want an introduction.”

Stevie shook her head. “Nope, not me” she replied, elbowing David. 

“OW! What the fuck?”

“David, the guy has been staring at you since we walked in.”

David looked down to catch the other bartender glancing up at him. They caught gazes for a moment before the other man looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

David looked at Stevie and then at Jake. “He has not” David whispered. 

“Nope. 100% he has.”

Jake leaned on his elbows. “David, you should go down there. Patrick makes a mean cosmo and he does this thing with his…”

“NOPE!” David exclaimed, holding his hand up in front of Jake’s face. “I beg you not to finish that thought.” Jake shrugged, smiling. 

“Ok David, but just know… he’s actually a really good guy. We had a fun moment, but he’s not the fun moment kind of guy, you know. He’s more of a watch a movie, make out on the couch, spend the night, take a long weekend trip kind of guy.”

“So the complete opposite of you?”

“Basically.”

David turned his gaze to the man at the end of the bar. Sure, David had noticed him as soon as they had walked in. Stevie dragged him out of the motel tonight, which is the last thing he wanted to do. He was long over the drinking and randoms, but what the hell else did he have to do. He had actually groaned loudly and rolled his eyes at Stevie when she mentioned going to the bar Jake worked at. That was the LAST thing he wanted. He basically came with her tonight out of obligation. He had no intention of meeting anyone, not with trying to get the store off the ground. He needed his focus on that, to make it work, make it successful. But there was something about this Patrick… David couldn’t put his finger on it. But he was intrigued. And if he did find someone, he did want it to be more. He knew that for sure. 

Patrick could feel a gaze on his back. He was terrified and excited to look all at the same time. Patrick stood up straight, swallowing the lump in his throat and glanced over his shoulder to find David looking at him. Patrick gave him a slight smile before turning back to what he had been doing.

Stevie elbowed David again. “GO! What in the hell are you waiting for? He sounds like what you have been babbling on and on and on about wanting to find for weeks now!”

“I wouldn’t say WEEKS…” David grumbled. 

“Want me to make the introduction?” Jake asked.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus NO” David exclaimed, pushing himself off of the bar stool. He took a deep breath and moved to the other end of the bar.

Patrick nodded at the men he had been serving as they dropped their money on the bar for the drinks. He started to quickly clean up, dropping the money in the till, when he heard one of the bar stools behind him move.

“Rumor has it you make an amazing cosmo.” Patrick whipped around to see the man.. David… sitting right in front of him.

“Is that the rumor?” Patrick asked, pulling a tumbler out. 

“Are you making it in a tumbler?”

“Do you trust me?” Patrick stopped moving, holding the glass in his hand. 

“Yes” David breathed out before he could stop himself. Patrick pressed his lips together, trying to keep a wide smile from breaking out on his face. 

“Good then” he replied, quickly pulling out everything he needed to make the cosmo. Patrick did his best to concentrate, but he could feel David’s gaze on him. 

Patrick cleared his voice. “I’m Patrick, by the way.”

David smirked at his slight waiver in Patrick’s voice. “I know. Jake told me. I’m David.”

Patrick set the drink in front of David. “I heard. Jake commands a room, even when he’s not talking to you directly.”

David took a drink of the cosmo. “Ah. So you have also had the full Jake Experience then.”

“Is there someone in the province that hasn’t?”

David laughed, a wide smile taking over his face. Patrick thought it might be one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. 

“How’s the drink?”

“Jake wasn’t wrong” David answered, taking another sip. 

“About what?”

“That you make a perfect cosmo. Makes me wonder if he is right about everything else?”

“What else did he tell you?” David just shrugged, taking a long drink. Patrick laughed, turning his attention to the couple who sat down at the end of the bar. Patrick moved back and forth between David and the other customers with as much speed as he could muster without it looking like he wanted everyone besides David to go away. But David never waivered. He allowed Patrick to work but was always ready to pick their conversation back up as soon as he was able. 

The night was starting to wind down when Patrick was done cleaning up his end of the bar, everywhere but where David was sitting, still nursing the same drink.

Patrick nodded at the glass, leaning forward on his elbows. “You sure the drink is ok?”

David nodded. “Yeah. It’s great. Why?”

“You’ve just been nursing it since you sat down. I can make you something else if…”

David shook his head. “Oh. Oh no. No, it’s not that at all. I just…” David trailed off, leveling his gaze on Patrick. “I want to stay sober tonight.” 

Patrick smirked at him. “Oh. Well… that’s… ok…”. David slid his hand over, resting it on Patrick’s forearm. “What time are you done?” David asked quietly.

“Oh, he’s done now” they heard from behind Patrick. Patrick looked over his shoulder as David tore his gaze off of Patrick’s face. Both of them looked at Jake, who was smiling at them. 

“I can finish up if you wanted to get out of here, Patrick.”

Patrick, ever the professional, stood up, shaking his head. “Oh. Oh no, Jake. I can help close up and then…”

Jake held up his hand, shaking his head. “Look, we’re about done anyway. You’ve cleaned up. I can handle counting out and I’ll leave your tips in the office. You and David… well, you two look very beautiful together and I feel it is my duty to allow you two to discover more of whatever this is and…”

“Please stop” David groaned, dropping his head. Patrick laughed, looking back at David. He covered David’s hand with his free one, squeezing slightly. David looked up, smiling.

David leaned in a little closer. “Please take him up on the offer. I’m not sure I can listen to him wax poetically about you and me while I wait for you to get done” David said quietly.

“David? You are going to wait for me?” Patrick asked, a teasing tone in his voice. 

“Shut up” David replied, biting his lip. Patrick nodded. He grabbed David’s glass, washing it quickly. He handed his cash drawer to Jake and grabbed his coat, quickly circling the bar. He got to where David was sitting and he extended his hand, reaching toward David. 

“Shall we?” David looked at Patrick’s hand and pressed his lips together, fighting the smile that would give him away. He grabbed Patrick’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Patrick nodded at David and started to pull him toward the door. 

“You boys have a good night” Jake yelled, waggling his eyebrows as they pushed out the door.


End file.
